This invention relates generally to roller type mops in which spaced apart roller members are connected to a handle via a frame and a deformable cleaning member is drawn through the rollers to squeeze dirt and water out of the cleaning member. Such roller mops or roller sponge mops are well known and have achieved a wide level of consumer acceptance. However, these types of mops periodically require that their cleaning members be replaced. This can be a difficult job, since the connection between the cleaning member and the operating mechanism of the mop, by necessity of operation, is tight and often difficult to loosen after a build-up of dirt after prolonged use. The old cleaning member itself is usually caked with dirt and grime, which makes the job even more unpleasant.
There have been numerous prior attempts to provide a roller mop to cleaning member connection which addresses these problems. Such attempts are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,259; 4,481,688; 4,862,550; and 5,331,706. However, in each of these connection systems and others in the prior art, the cleaning member, being securely positioned, must be jiggered, twisted, manipulated or otherwise forceably removed from its respective operating rod by the user. This presents the user with the obvious problem of having to struggle to remove the tightly fitted cleaning member which, because of the filth, dirt and grime build-up, may further be jammed on the operating rod. When the old component is finally removed, the user faces the prospect of having to forceably reinsert a new cleaning member.
Therefore, while roller sponge mops have achieved relatively wide commercial acceptance, there are aspects to the operation of these mops which require improvement of the roller mop as an efficient cleaning tool.